The Uzumaki's War: Accension
by Frost-Ninja Dragon
Summary: Life was hell for Naruto, an outcast that was feared, unwanted, and abused. Especially on his own birthday he has to run for dear life. But on his 13th birthday, something happens, and his world begins to turn for the better, only for it to be put in danger from an old and thought to be forgotten darkness. Naru x Hina, Nagato x Konan, Haku x OC
1. Prologue

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Well here's my new FanFic, I hope all of you enjoy it.**

**By the way, I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was a peaceful night in Konohagakure, The moon was full and illuminated the midnight blue sky alongside the peppered stars. The hokage monument stood tall and mighty with the Shodai, Nidaime, and Sandaime Hokages protecting the village with their gaze, the streets where lit, filled with those who partook in the nights activities. The night couldn't be any more peaceful. However, the peaceful night was short lived.

"MINATO!"

The yell of an infuriated Uzumaki rang through the streets encasing it with fear for the life of their future hokage, but they all soon figured out that it was only Nagato hearing the news of his sister, Kushina, being with child. When everyone realized this, they all sweat dropped, knowing full well, a couple of craters are going to be made that night. The night just became chaos, at the hands of Minato Namikaze, and Nagato Uzumaki.

(3 hours earlier)

Kushina and Minato were in the Namikaze estate enjoying the peaceful night in each other's company, Kushina was in the kitchen, fixing up a large batch of ramen for herself and her husband, however, this batch was just one of many more to quench her normal cravings, and that caused by the developing baby residing in her womb. Minato was on the couch reading one of the many novels he collected about heroes who go to great lengths to accomplish their dreams, protect those they held close to their heart, and rid their land of great evil, Minato loved these types of novels and from them, made it his nindo to always protect those he loved, especially Kushina. He was half through his novel when there was a knock on their main door. Kushina heard the knock and peeked her head out of the kitchen to see her husband.

"Minato Honey, could you get that? I'm almost finished with the ramen." Kushina said sweetly to her husband, who in turn closed his novel, settled it on the couch, stood and turned towards his wife giving her a loving smile.

"Sure Kushina." Minato then proceeded towards the door, when his hand hovered over the knob, a sense of fear and danger ran down his spine and through the rest of his body. He shivered at the feeling, but cast it aside, not wanting to be rude, he then opened the door and soon realized why he felt the feeling he had before, for standing before him, was Nagato Uzumaki, Kushina's older brother, who was earlier found in Amegakure, after Jiraiya revealed that he trained someone who had similar hair to Kushina, and shared the same addiction to ramen, which for some reason, ran through the Uzumaki family. Nagato was wearing a dark blue tee shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front. Nagato wore this on top of a long sleeved mesh shirt; he wore black ninja cargo pants, with a kunai holster attached to his right leg and middle back.

Nagato's Finnegan was glaring at Minato, a gaze so full of **_'you better be taking care of my sister or else I'll rip you apart'_** type of blood lust. Beside Nagato, was his wife, Konan, Her blue hair resting peacefully on her shoulders and in knots, a white origami flower decorating her blue hair. Konan wore a similar outfit to Nagato, except that instead of a dark blue tee shirt, she wore a cream colored one. Konan's her warm smile helped relax Minato from Nagato's rageful gaze, telling him that Nagato was just messing around. Ever since Nagato was reunited with his lost sister, after he was kidnapped from the Uzukage residence, he felt a lost happiness he'd never thought he'd feel again, but when he realized that the sweet and playful little of sister of his was married to Minato, he wanted blood, Namikaze blood if Minato didn't treat her right.

"NAGATO!" Kushina screamed with joy as she ran towards her older brother opening her arms for a large embrace. "Hello imouto!" Nagato opened his arms wide enough to hug his little sister, the embrace was short, but loving, when both red heads separated Kushina motioned for the two of them to come inside and have dinner with them. When all four were seated they enjoyed the diner while telling stories of either their adventures in the world, or events that happened in the village. When everyone was full with ramen, Kushina said that she was going to go get some more. When she stood up, Nagato took not notice of the small lump that was her stomach, unaware that she was pregnant.

"Kushina, listen. I know you and I are addicted to ramen, and I could never complain about it. But I think that maybe you should cut back on it a little bit." Nagato said gently, to make sure that the Red Hot Habanero didn't seek her anger onto him while he pointed at her stomach showing his reasoning for saying such a thing. When she heard him say that, she looked down at her stomach she realized that he was talking about the baby forming inside of her, she then remembered that he didn't know about her pregnancy, for Minato's health, but then she thought that maybe it was time for he nii-san to know that he was going to be an uncle. She looked at Minato to see his reaction, when she turned her gaze to him, she saw his eyes connect to hers, and he knew what she was thinking and nodded telling her that it was okay to tell him. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself to tell her nii-san about the baby.

"W-well you see nii-san, the reason why I look chubbier around my stomach isn't b-because I've been over eating…" She said as she placed both of her hands, protectively over her stomach. Nagato noticed this but gave a curious look to her because he didn't understand what she meant, he then looked towards Minato for an answer, but he saw him looking somewhat cautious and ready to run as if the devil himself was after him, but why would he be look like that unless...?

And that's when it clicked! Nagato then took note of Kushina's stuttering, she NEVER stuttered unless it was something very important. He then remembered how she placed he hands protectively over stomach, Minato's fear which was latterly leaking out of him. At that moment, Nagato wished that he had his and Kushina's father's, the Uzukage's, sword with him at this moment, because he would let it drink the blood of a Namikaze tonight!

"K-Kushina… d-don't tell me that your…?" Nagato couldn't even finish because he saw his little sister nod, confirming his suspicion to be true, and that she was with child. _"Yup, really wish I had Otou-sama's sword right now," _Nagato thought as he stood up, stared at Minato, and glared at him a look as cold as death.

"MINATO!" Nagato shouted as he performed the Shinra Tensei on Minato, forcing him through three walls of the estate, landing him the backyard beside the koi fish pond and oak tree. Nagato soon jumped in front of Minato used the Shinra Tensei to pick Minato off of the ground, bringing him to Nagato's eye level.

"LISTEN HERE NAMIKAZE! YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY SISTER AND YOUR CHILD AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! OTHER WISE I'LL SEND YOU THROUGH THE EARTH, STRAIGHT INTO HELL MYSELF! **DO** I **MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!**" Nagato said with killer intent that it was literally spewing off of him, scaring the two women who were watching from the hole in the wall. Minato could have also sworn he saw the shinagami standing behind Nagato laughing like a mad man. Minato in the hope of keeping himself alive to one day see his child, nodded so vigorously, that Gai would have been impressed. Nagato's KI started to fade, much to Minato's relief, but the noticed Nagato's sweet smile, Minato knew something bad was going to happen right now.

"Good, Minato. You have my blessing, and remember what I said." Nagato, said while smiling mischievously, sending even more chills down Minato's spine. Nagato then raised Minato into the air and launched him towards the hokage tower like a shooting star, causing Kushina's and Konan's mouths to drop at how cold Nagato could be.

At the Hokage tower at this time, Hiruzen Sarutobi was enjoying some quality time with his two students, Tsunade and Jiraiya, they were enjoying the peace by conversing about the good old days and sharing stories of their adventures. Jiraiya then asked his sensei who he was going to make his successor.

"I was actually going to make Minato my successor Jiraiya, what do two think about that?"

"A good choice sensei, Minato's speed and power surely make him worthy, but his loyalty to the village and its people just make him more." Tsunade said before she took a large gulp of her bottle of sake, Jiraiya grinned happily learning that his prized pupil was going to become hokage.

"Yup! Now all he has to do is tell Nagato that he knocked up his sister." Everyone in the office cringed at the thought, even the ANBU as well. At that moment, they all heard a massive shout that rattled the entire village.

"MINATO!"

At that moment, both the Sannin and the Sandaime, had the same thought, as they heard Nagato scream Minato's name with such bloodlust, _"Oh S***!"_. In the matter of 2 minutes, Minato came flying through the windows and hit the opposite wall upside down, spread out like a star fish. Everyone in the room stared in awe and pity for the poor man, thinking about how bad it was. Hiruzen was the first to speak out of everyone just to make sure his suspicion was correct.

"Nagato found out, didn't he?"

"Y-y-yeah..." and then he was out cold, Tsunade went over to check on him, surprisingly, he had no broken bones, only a heavy concussion that would keep him out cold for the night. She was going to pull him out of the wall, but found it extremely difficult, even for her.

"Um… a little help?" when she said that, everyone went wide eyed at realizing how stuck to the wall he really was.

(Back at the Namikaze estate)

Kushina was still dumbstruck at what she just witnessed, not only did her brother threaten to kill her husband with such KI that it made her shiver in fear, but also saw him launch her husband like a football. Her shock however, was starting to fade away, slowly turning into a large amount of rage at her older brother for being overprotective. Her rage was slowly but steadily increasing with every second, causing her hair to sway violently, a tick mark to form on her left brow, her hands to clench so hard that it made the sound of rubbing leather, and a red aura of rage and killer intent to form around her like she was on fire. To Nagato's dismay, he felt the KI and new just who it was coming from, when he turned around he was greeted with the site of her, and remembered why she was called the "Red Death". Of course Nagato wouldn't have been scared if this was any other opponent, hell, he even faced Hanzo and hundreds of his ninja's on the battle field and took them out single handedly. But the reason why he was scared was because of 3 reasons, 1, when it comes to Minato, Hell hath no fury like Kushina's, 2, she was an Uzumaki, you DO NOT f**k with an Uzumaki, and 3, she was his little sister, How do you expect the man to hurt his imouto.

"K-K-K-Kushina…?" Nagato said, sweat like a fountain in utter fear.

"Nagato…!" She said behind clenched teeth, setting her fist up to punish utterly destroy him

She was brought out of her rage when Konan cleared her throat to get everyone's attention; she then looked at them to make sure they heard her, which they did.

"Kushina, as much as I want to see you hurt my husband for overreacting." Konan stated with a little venom in her tone at the last part, she then turned more towards Nagato, looking him straight in the eye. "Nagato, didn't we come here to tell your sister something important as well?" When Konan finished, Nagato became wide eyed with realization that he forgot to tell her of his and Konan's plan. He then walked up to Konan and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to show his appreciation, causing her slightly blush at his action.

"Thank you for reminding me Konan." He then turned towards Kushina, looking into her eyes. "Kushina-imouto, Konan and I have come to a decision yesterday; we decided that we should leave to go back to Amegakure and help rebuild the fallen country." When she heard this, she became wide eyed and began to tear up, she was only recently reunited with him after so long, and now here he is, telling her he's going away again and for Kami knows how long.

"I can understand that you are upset imouto, but you have to understand, Ame is in disarray, it is true chaos over there, and Konan and I have a duty to Ame. That place was our home and need to go back and set things straight, Ame needs order, and Konan and I have the power and will to do so. We not only need to do this, but want to do this, just like Yahiko wanted to bring peace to the world, I will start by bringing peace to Ame." Hearing his words, Kushina felt happy and so proud of her nii-san, his ambition and loyalty will make everything he hopes to accomplish possible, so she just wiped away the tears and nodded in understanding Nagato's reasoning.

"H-how long will you two be gone?" Kushina asked still sadden by the news.

"We don't know Kushina-chan. Years. 10, maybe more, we don't know." Konan said slightly saddened that she'll be leaving one of her best friends behind and not seeing her for so long. Kushina was slightly taken aback by this, but Nagato started speaking before she could say anything.

"Don't worry imouto, Konan and I will still right to you and tell you how we are and how our progress is going and what's new with us while we are away. That way even if we are not here, we can still talk to one another." Kushina felt somewhat relieved to hear those words from her older brother she wiped away dome more tears from her eyes and hugged Nagato she deeply, it made even the hug she gave him when they found him and Konan in Ame pale in comparison to the one she was giving him now. That night, sadness and love filled the atmosphere of the Namikaze estate, and when Minato came home in the middle of the night (He heals fast!), Nagato and Konan told him their plan, and surprising them all, Minato gives Nagato a brotherly hug, telling him that he would miss him. And in the morning, Nagato and Konan left Konohagakure, with all of their friends wishing them the best of luck on their mission, and being given even more caring wishes of luck and goodbyes from Kushina and Minato.

(12 Years later: Amegakure no Sato)

Nagato was sitting at his desk in front of the open window enjoying the sound of the soft rain going the his village, he now wears a cloak similar to the Akatsuki cloak but instead of red clouds decorating the cloak they were blue clouds, representing the falling rain coming from the clouds over Ame. On his cloak, Nagato wore pieces of Shinobi armor similar to the Hashirama's, except with a blue and white color, replacing the red signifying the 'will of fire' of Konoha, on his right shoulder, Nagato had the kanji for 'Rain' imprinted onto it.

Nagato was looking at three pictures one of him and his wife, the other of him and his sister, and the last of her with Minato, and her pregnancy 8 months in, showing all three members of the Uzumaki/Namikaze family together, he was happy he got the letter along with this picture, the letter telling him that they found out it was a boy, and that they were naming it Naruto, when he heard that, he was laughing so hard that his sides didn't feel normal for a week, he was tempted to cut Minato out of the picture, but when he looked it over more, he honestly couldn't have been prouder of the two of them, and that he actually thanked him for bringing such a wonderful smile to his little sisters face.

However, now he can never see that smile again because nearly 13 years ago, His sister and Minato were both killed by the Kyūbi no Kitsune along with their child. When he heard of their deaths, Nagato nearly went comatose, and he would have if it wasn't for his wife, even Kami felt his pain because the rain took on a sad nature and poured with a dark and heart breaking vibe for a whole month that a shadow of sadness could be seen enveloping the entire country. But Nagato knew something that made him keep going, he knew that their child didn't die that day, he knew deep down, that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze still lived, and Nagato was determined to make sure that he stayed that way, no matter what.

Nagato was brought out of his thoughts when his wife came in wearing the same cloak that he wore she didn't look any different except for the white flower that once used to be in her hair, now there are three smaller, yet still large, red origami flowers, in respect to Kushina and Minato. She walked up to him and placed him into her embrace. He leaned into her enjoying the comfort she was giving him, when let go she looked into his eyes.

"Are you ready Nagato?" She asked him. He closed eyes as he took in long breath and sighed away all his stress. When he opened them, he smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek, stood up from his chair, and took her hand.

"I am. Let's go Konan."

Before they left his office, Nagato picked up the picture of Minato and Kushina.

"Kushina, I promise, I will find Naruto. And when I do, I will teach him everything I know, and will watch over him, I promise, and Uzumakis, never go back on their word." He then placed the photo back on his desk, and lead Konan out of his office, both ready for their journey back to Konoha.

* * *

**Well did you all like? Tell me what you think, and please no flames.**

**I'll try to post a chapter every week, No promises, but I will try, if you have any ideas, go ahead and share them with me and I will see what I can do, until then.**

**Later**


	2. The Fox Festival: Part 1

**Frost-Ninja Dragon: Well here we go again, time for the next chapter.**

**And once again, I do not own Naruto, oh and this takes place before the wave arc**

* * *

**The Fox Festival: Part 1**

It was just another Wednesday in Konoha, the village was relaxing, the wind casting a relaxing breeze throughout the village, the villagers enjoying the peace by either spending with their family, watching the clouds, enjoying a home meal, or just training. Not a single worry to be found throughout the entire village.

"GET THAT CAT!"

But then again, I've been wrong before.

Naruto and the rest of team 7 were chasing down own, unnaturally evil, cunning, and true spawn of Yami, Tora, through the village streets, trying to return the tenacious feline to its owner, the daimyo's wife. They have been on the hunt since nine o'clock in the morning hunting down the damn cat, it was already 3:47, and they are still at it. Naruto in the lead was running with all his might to catch up to the little devil, clearly being pissed off at the situation clearly being shown all over his face. Right behind him was Sasuke, also clearly pissed off at the cat, a little farther behind was Kakashi and Sakura trying to keep up with the 2 boys.

After 5 minutes of constant chasing, Naruto was able to catch the cat by lunging himself through the air, falling on to ground, his body just short of falling on top of Tora, but his arms extended, and both hands holding the hind legs of said cat.

"HA! GOTCHA!" Naruto said, giving off one of his fox smiles in both happiness and relief. While Naruto was holding strongly onto to a flailing Tora, the rest of team 7 caught up to him. Kakashi went up to Naruto and the cat, and prayed that it was the right one, while Sasuke was holding himself up by pushing himself up from his knees, panting heavily, while Sakura gave out and fell onto her knees, panting even harder than anyone on the team. Kakashi went up to Tora and gave the cat a one over, sighing in complete relief, when he saw that this was indeed the little devil.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said as he relieved Naruto of Tora and placed the cat in a brown bag to make sure the cat didn't claw through anyone's arm to escape, like some of the other times they received the mission to recapture the demon. Once in the bag, Kakashi tied it shut and looked back at Naruto, gave him an eye smile, then turned to the whole team to address them.

"Alright everyone, target secured. Let's bring this 'cat', back to its owner"

(Hokage Tower)

Team 7 just delivered Tora back to the daimyos wife, not before being reminded however, why Tora wanted to run away so much. That woman was crushing and smothering that cat in such hug, it made everyone cringe, and whoever knew how bad of a cat Tora was, would defiantly have to pity the poor creature. When the daimyo's wife left, cat in tow, back home, Hiruzen addressed team 7 that was still in front of him.

"Well done you three. You did well in catching Tora, I am very pleased, and here is your payment." Hiruzen then pulled out four envelopes and handed each one to each team member.

"Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked after stuffing his pay into his back pouch, right next to his copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"No Kakashi, that will be all. However, I would like to tell you all that I am allowing you all to take the rest of the week off." When Hiruzen said this, he was given strong quizzical stares from the 3 genin, and a raised eyebrow from Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama? Why are you giving us the rest of the week off?" Sakura asked, still looking at the Hokage, wondering what his reasons are.

"Well Sakura, the reason why is so you all can prepare for the Fox Festival on Friday." The Hokage said with a smile, leaning forward to his desk and rest his chin on the back of his linked hands, while looking at the mixture of reactions from everyone, Sasuke just gave the usual 'Uchiha smirk', not even affected by the festival, Sakura became wide eyed and stared at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, obviously thinking about asking and going with him to festival. Naruto however, looked completely stunned, his eyes filled with something that anyone who knew him, thought was impossible for him to either feel or even show. Naruto built a reputation as the number one most hyperactive and unpredictable ninja, a ninja so full of life and carried a strong smile where ever he went. However, right now, the very eyes that everyone saw so filled with life and playfulness, were now filled with fear and despair.

Kakashi saw Naruto's reaction, and understood why he would react like this, while for everyone else, the Fox Festival was a time to enjoy and celebrate a grand victory, a place for fun and enjoyment, a time to enjoy with your family. But for Naruto, it was a time fear, to hide away from the crowd, to run for dear life, especially since he learned of being the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, what makes even sadder, was that the most fearful and loneliest day of Naruto's entire life, was also his birthday. Kakashi couldn't help but feel concern for the poor boy, and Naruto's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Hiruzen either. Hiruzen's smile shifted to sadness and regret, he leaned back into his chair and tilted his hat to cover his eyes. He felt so much pain looking into the boy's eyes as they were now, Hiruzen thought to himself, _"Naruto… you always put on a smile no matter how much pain and suffering you have to endure, even if it was a mask, it gave me comfort you on how much of a fighter you are and how you refuse to quit. But now… I can't bring myself to look into your eyes and see the true measure of how much pain you have gone through. Your face should always be that bright smile, not this look of fear you have now."_

"Team 7, you are dismissed" Hiruzen said, not even sparing a glance at them, refraining himself from having anyone see his saddened expression.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"Everyone but Naruto says before exiting his office. When everyone was gone, Hiruzen looked at the wall were all the pictures of the Hokages were, one in poticular was the one he was staring at.

"Minato… am I doing the right thing in letting Naruto live the way he does?"

(Outside the Hokage's Office)

After leaving the office, all the genins except for Naruto looked at Kakashi for further instructions.

"Well I think that will be all for us today, though I would like to see some of you volunteering to help set up the festival in 2 days." Kakashi said to his genins, but his eye settled on Naruto, who looked like he wanted to run, to just run and hide from the world.

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed, she then turned to Sasuke and was about to ask him to go on a date, but was cut off when she heard heavy footsteps running away from their group, everyone looked, only to see a orange blur fade down a hallway.

Sakura and Sasuke: "Naruto?"

Kakashi: "NARUTO?!"

Kakashi calls out for him, but to no avail. Naruto just kept running and running. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt in his chest just imagining what Naruto was going through, the hurt and loneliness he was feeling. Not only that, but he was feeling concern for Naruto's well being as well. _"Naruto, please, be safe. Please don't end up like you were 2 years ago, please."_

(The Next Day, Yakiniku Q)

The Fox Festival setup was underway, many ninjas and civilians where helping out to help in the set of the stalls and the decorations. Everyone from the Rookie 9, except for Naruto, was helping in the set up as well. It was already midday, and the only thing left to finish the festival set up was the lantern decorations to go through all the streets. When that was done, everyone in Rookie 9 met up at Yakiniku Q to enjoy themselves and make plans for the coming day.

"So Sasuke-kun? Wanna go to the festival with me?" Sakura asked leaning towards Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

"As if Forehead! Sasuke-kun would never go with you!" Ino shouted at Sakura, then turned Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, wanna go with me?" Ino cooed which got her a frustrated glare from Sakura, an annoyed exhale from Sasuke and Kiba, and a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru. The meal continued on and everyone was enjoying themselves. Shino however, noticed that Hinata was troubled and not eating her share of the food.

"Hinata, what is troubling you?" Shino said with his usual blank tone, catching everyone's attention, and an eep from Hinata.

"S-Shino-kun, i-it's just. I'm worried about N-N-Naruto-kun. I-I haven't seen him at all t-today." Hinata said with a large blush on her face, but her face was full of concern. When she said those words, everyone became wide eyed with realization, not a single one of them had seen Naruto that day.

"Hinata, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, come on, this is Naruto were talking about, right guys?" Kiba said trying to comfort his teammate, everyone nodded in agreement that Naruto was sure to be fine, but it didn't help her at all.

"Kiba-kun, you don't understand. Y-Yesterday, I saw Naruto-kun running home. H-He looked so scared! He looked as if he was being hunted! I-I'm scared… I-I-I-" Before she could finished, a hand was placed on her shoulder; Hinata looked up to see that the hand belonged to Ino.

"Hinata, I'm sure he's fine, he probably was just worried about something, or he forgot his ramen, or he left the fridge open, I don't know. But this is Naruto were talking about, the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead, he isn't afraid of anything. So cheer up. Besides, we need to get some new clothes for the festival tomorrow night, right Sakura." Sakura nodded in saying that Ino was correct, and that they shouldn't worry about Naruto so much, when they saw that Hinata was calmer, Ino helped her up and told her and Sakura that they should go looking for some festival yukatas, when the girls were gone, the boys were left in silence, that was until Choji broke the silence.

"Do you really think Naruto's okay?"

"Of course he is! I mean he's Naruto, course he's fine, right Akamaru?" Kiba says, looking up in his hood to stare his partner in the face.

"Bark"

"Troublesome. That guy sure knows how to cause us trouble"

"Sasuke?" Shino asks while facing Sasuke to see his input on the situation.

"… Yeah… Yeah he's defiantly fine." Sasuke says this but inside, there was a cold feeling running through him. _'What's this feeling I'm getting though? Naruto… are you really okay?'_

(At Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto's apartment was dark, the lights where off, and the blinds to his window were closed, Naruto was on his bed, with his knees tucked into his chest, and his face buried in them, he was sobbing with fear, praying for all to be over. To let it be just another day, praying for tomorrow to never come.

"Please… please don't let me die… I don't want to die… Somebody… Somebody please?"

(The Next Day: Midday, 6 miles away from Konoha)

2 figures were walking on the road, heading towards Konoha. They both wore similar cloaks; black adorned with blue rain clouds, the one on the right was a woman with blue hair tied into a side bun with three red origami flowers decorating her hair. Her amber eyes were filled with anticipation and hope; hope to see the child of her lost friend. The one the left was a man with long shoulder length red hair, his cloak adorned with similar rain clouds, but over his cloak, was a sky blue/white robe, and a sky blue/white kage hat with the kanji for ame: '雨' on his head covering his eyes, grey eyes with 6 rings.

"Naruto… please be safe."

(3 Hours later: The Fox Festival)

Konoha's night sky is once again illuminated with the light of a full moon. The sky peppered with the stars, and the village streets illuminated by hundreds of lights. The lanterns in the streets hanging from building to building illuminated the streets in a bright reddish/orange hue, the villagers pacing themselves through festival with those that they cherish the most, enjoying the feeling of their company. Others were going to each stand to purchase merchandise, only sold once every year. Children were running through the streets playing games with each other, going to every game that they can, enjoying the fun the festival brings to the village. The faces of the Hokages were staring down protectively over their beloved village, keeping their home and the villagers safe under their gaze.

In the town square, Konoha's Rookie 9 were meeting up with each other, all the boys were standing around the village fountain, waiting for their female teammates to show up, so that they could all go and enjoy the festival together. All the boys were dressed in their normal everyday attires, excluding their weapons pouch, and each one was doing their own thing to pass the time, waiting for their teammates. Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru with a red rubber ball. Choji was sitting at the fountain, eating a bag full of takiyaki, with another bag full to his right side. Shikamaru was sitting next Choji with his left elbow resting on his knee, his cheek in his palm, and muttering 'troublesome' to himself before looking back into the crowd. Shino was standing near Kiba, watching Akamaru chase after the ball. Sasuke was merely just standing around the group, hands in pocket, thinking of why he even bothered to even coming to the damn festival.

"MAN! WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!" Kiba said after throwing Akamaru's ball slightly harder

"I don't know, women are just to troublesome to try and figure out."Shikamaru said before exhaling a heavy breath and settling back into his palm.

"C'mon Shikamaru, don't be like that 'munch', it's not always that bad. I mean I could be worse." Choji said while eating his takiyaki.

"When the hell are they going to show up? I swear, their almost as late as Kakashi."

* * *

"ACHOO! Uhh… someone must be talking about me." Kakashi rubs his nose before sticking it back into his book.

* * *

"Sorry if we took too long boys!" "Yeah sorry! We kinda lost track of time!" Sakura and Ino shouted towards the group of boys and running towards them, along with Hinata in tow. When the boys turned their attention towards the girls, they were impressed with what they saw, even the Uchiha. Sakura was wearing a red yukata with a light pink cherry blossom design, a yellow sash tied around her waist to the back. Ino was wearing a purple yukata, with a blue orchid design, a blue sash tied to her waist. Ino's and Sakura's hair design were put up in the same fashion, a loose bun in the back letting a little hair escape to add more flow, and their bangs draping their face. Hinata was wearing a lavender yukata with white flower designs, an orange sash ordained her waist, and in the back, a white origami flower was put into their sash fold. Hinata's hair was the same as usual. When the guys saw the girls, the girls got a mixture of reactions, a troublesome from Shikamaru, a smirk from Sasuke, a grin from Choji, an approving nod from Shino, and a dog whistle from Kiba.

The girls were happy with the guys approval, though Ino and Sakura did wish that their appearance impressed Sasuke more than it did. Hinata on the other hand, was scanning the crowd and the group for someone; she was looking for someone specific, a boy clad in orange, who always put a smile on his face. A smile that always that brought her warmth and comfort, a smile that helped her put on a smile of her own. She was looking for Naruto, but couldn't find him.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, have either of you seen Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her two teammates with hopeful eyes. When Hinata asked that question, once again the boys came to a realization, Naruto was still not here. When the girls heard Hinata's question, they began to scan the group and the crowd themselves, when they found no sign of the orange clad knucklehead, Sakura turned towards the boys.

"Do either of you know where he could be?" Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba shook their heads; Sakura noticed that Sasuke was walking away from them.

"SASUKE-KUN?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Sakura asked while running to catch up to him, she didn't need to continue any further because he turned around to answer them.

"I'm going to go find Kakashi-sensei and ask him to show us where Naruto lives so we can check up on the dobe." He then looks towards the ground his normal look, shifting to one of a more concerned expression. "I don't know about you guys, but I've been getting some bad vibes since yesterday whenever Naruto came to mind, I don't know what's going on, but can't hurt to check." Sasuke's words hit them pretty hard, truth was, they all had an ominous feeling come through them whenever Naruto came to mind, Hinata especially. Sasuke was about to continue onward to look for Kakashi, but was stopped when he heard Hinata's voice.

"A-Ano… I know where N-Naruto-kun's apartment is, s-so I c-can just lead us there." Hinata said looking down at her feet, while poking her fingers together.

"Alright then Hinata, lead the way." Sasuke says while rejoining the group, they all look towards Hinata giving her a nod to start leading. Hinata took the lead and began running towards Naruto's apartment at a heavy pace, taking every second to advantage in reaching his apartment. One thought went through her head; one thought that was enough to want to go faster. _"Naruto-kun, please be okay."_

(Naruto's Apartment: 5 minutes earlier)

Naruto was still in his apartment and in the same position that he was on his bed the other day. He was waiting, waiting for the day to just be over with, for everything to just go back to being normal again.

"Mom… Dad… why… why is this happening to me? Why me?" Naruto said through sobs while hiding his face in his knees. And right at that moment, a rock crashes through the window, barely missing his head as it hits the wall and ricochets to the floor. What Naruto heard then was shouting, shouting and yelling for blood, the blood of their 'monster' and 'demon'. As soon as he heard them scream for his blood, Naruto panicked and went to grab his jacket. But before he could even get close to the kitchen chair that his jacket was on, his door was kicked down by a group of villagers.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" One of the villagers roared to the others while pointing at Naruto. Naruto knew that he had to get out of area as fast as possible. He turned around and started running towards his window. He jumped through the window, covering his face with his forearms and tucked his legs closer to his body while jumping through. He braced himself for the fall to come, and right when he made contact, he somersaulted to a running start. Naruto was glad he still had on his clothes from yesterday, he had everything except for his jacket and hitai-ate, all he was wearing was his pants, shinobi sandals, and black top with a red swirl on the front chest area. Naruto decided to step it up a notch and take to the roof tops. Once he started racing along the rooftops, he thought that he lost them, that they gave up, that he was home fr…

**"****MOVE IT KIT!"**

When Naruto heard the voice, multiple questions ran through his head, but he wasn't able to ask them when his instincts kicked in, dodged to the side, and avoiding from being impaled by 5 shurikens and 7 kunais. When Naruto looked to the location of where the weapons came from, he was in utter shock because, the one who through the weapons at him, the one who had just tried to kill him, was a Konoha jounin. If Naruto wasn't panicking before, he was definitely panicking now, especially when the jounin pulled out some more kunais and was getting ready to throw them.

"Get ready to die, _Demon_!" the jounin then threw the kunais at Naruto with incredible skill and speed.

**"****KIT YOU GOTTA MOVE NOW!"**

Without even a second thought, Naruto once again dodged the bombardment by jumping to the side. However, Naruto was a little short with his evasion, because when he was in midair, one of the kunais meant for his heart, was impaled deep into his right thigh.

"AAAHHH" as Naruto screamed in pain, he fell onto the rooftop and rolled straight towards an alleyway, plummeting to the floor. Naruto wasn't able to do a correct landing, landing on his left side, dislocating his shoulder. Gritting his teeth from the pain, letting out growls of pain, Naruto picked himself up as best as he could and placed his back to the wall of the alleyway. He then proceeded to pull out the kunai with his right hand, and threw it to the floor. He looked at his surroundings and saw that no one was around, he started to waddle out of the alleyway to look for a safe place to rest, but he was cut short when the exit was blocked by a group of drunk, bloodthirsty villagers. He started to back away, hoping to find another exit, but when he turned around, he was immediately kicked right in the abdomen, causing him to lose his air, break a couple of ribs, and fall to the floor panting for air while clutching his sides with his one good arm. When he looked up to see who attacked him, he saw the jounin who impaled him with a kunai.

"Where do you think you're going monster? We're just getting started…"

(Back at Naruto's Apartment)

The group finally made it to the part of town that Naruto lived in. What really got them though, was that Naruto lived in the slums of Konoha. When they got closer to the building, they saw that on one of the signs, read _Demon_ and _Monster_. The group was completely shocked to say the least that people would even think about writing something like that about someone.

When they finally reached the hallway that lead to Naruto's room, they were completely unprepared for what they saw. In the hallway, was graffiti of monster, demon, freak, and orders to just die, and they all had arrows pointed towards Naruto's door, a door that was kicked down. The group immediately ran towards the room, and what they saw made everyone even more shocked. What they saw was Naruto's room was a complete mess; his door was broken along the middle, his table and chairs where completely broken beyond repair, and his window was broken with both a human sized hole, and other smaller holes that peppered the side. It looked like a tornado came in and had its way with the place. But what really got their attention, was Naruto's jacket, the jacket that was once his main distinguishing factor, the thing that made him stand out the most, was torn completely to shreds.

Hinata carefully went over to the jacket and gently picked it up, as if one wrong move and the shredded garment would disintegrate to dust. When she picked it up, she couldn't help herself from crying into it, with utter fear for the wellbeing of the one she cared for the most in the world. Ino and Sakura went over to comfort the poor girl; the boys looked around the room to investigate where Naruto could've gone. Shikamaru went over to the bed and saw how the bed sheets where ruffled and pushed away from the window, how the glass was pushed more outside than inside, and a kunai that was imbeded into the wall almost completely perpendicularly.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned their attention towards Shikamaru, who just pulled the kunai out of the wall, and was holding it up to show them. "Naruto isn't here, and from the looks of it, he was attacked by someone, who? I don't know, but their definitely high chunin, if not jounin if they can through a kunai into a wall like this but he's in trouble. Troublesome day this turned out to be." He then turned his gaze towards the girls who were still on the floor holding onto Hinata. "Sakura, Ino. Take Hinata back to the festival and find the Hokage. He needs to know happened here."

"B-B-But I-"

"Hinata, you are in no condition to keep going. You'll be a bigger help by going to the Hokage to inform him of the attack. The guys and I will go ahead and find him." Shikamaru said warmly to try and calm her down. Hinata then looked at Kiba and Shino to see what they had to say. Kiba gave her a warm smile and pointed his head towards the door telling her to 'get going' and Shino nodded telling her it was alright. When she saw that everyone thought it best for her to go inform the Hokage, she conceded.

"O-O-OK… I'll go…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stared at her crush with concern.

"Sakura… go. We'll go find the dobe."

"Alright lets go-"

"GYAAAHHH!" Everyone looked outside the broken window towards the agonizing scream, what made it worse, was that they knew whose voice was the one that screamed, the scream belonged to Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

"N-N-Naruto-kun"

Kiba picks up Akamaru and places him in his jacket and grabs Naruto's weapon kit from the floor and tosses it to Sasuke.

"WE NEED TO MOVE, NOW!" Kiba immediately ran and jumped out the broken window, taking the lead of the group.

"COME ON!" Sasuke grabs Sakura by the wrist, who in tow picks up Ino, who picks up Hinata. They all jumped out of the window and landed with a running start. The group caught up quickly with Kiba, with Choji lagging only a little behind. Hinata was using her byakugan, while Kiba and Akamaru were using their noses. The group followed Naruto's trail to the rooftops and continued to follow it until something stronger caught Akamaru's nose, causing the poor pup to whimper in fear.

"Akamaru? What's wrong boy… wait… this smell… oh kami no!" Kiba turned towards the group. "GUYS HURRY! NARUTO'S HURT!" when she heard those words, Hinata's heart almost stopped. She couldn't think straight, all she could think about was to find Naruto. She reactivated her byakugan and scanned the area, what she saw broke every ounce of resolve she had. What she saw was that, in two alleyways away was her crush, Naruto, except he wasn't hurt, he was dying. Naruto had several kunai impaled into his limbs, his whole entire body was cut up, and bleeding heavily. Blood was excepting from his mouth, but that was minor compared to the wound he was being given right now. The reason why Naruto was screaming was because he was having a ninjato being shoved into his abdomen, and was still being pushed in.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata quickly took off into his location, using ounce of power she had and pouring it into her legs. The group was chasing after her, seeing the tears she had fly off her cheeks and into the wind. When they reached the rooftop of the alleyway that Naruto was in, they heard a crowd, a mixture of both Konoha ninjas and civilians, cheer on the man who was stabbing Naruto, a Konoha jounin, telling him to 'KILL THE DEMON' and 'END HIM'. The group couldn't believe their ears, they were asking for Naruto's death, not telling him to stop, but to take the life of their friend.

"GET AWAY FROM NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata launched herself of the rooftop and aimed to attack the ninja attacking stabbing Naruto. The man reacted and let go of the ninjato, and blocked Hinata's strike, causing her to bounce off, and take up her jyūken stance, her mind completely blank except for the one thought of protecting Naruto. The others launched themselves off the rooftop and attacked the other ninjas in the crowd. When they all settled into their fighting stance and surrounded Naruto. There effort was futile because they were quickly knocked out of their stances and pinned to the floor, arms behind their backs, and heads to the ground. The group could know smell the alcohol reeking off of the ninjas, from both their clothes and their breathes, but what got them the most was the bloodlust in their eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed as she tried to get up and help Naruto, but she was pushed back down to the ground by the chūnin that was pinning her to the ground.

"Oh, do you like that demon or something, well say your goodbyes because he's going to die! OI! Finish him off will ya." The chūnin said to the jounin, a man with shaggy brown hair, a rough beard, and multiple scars along the right side of his face. When he heard the chūnin's words he smirked in a sadistic way that ran chills down the spines of the Rookie 9, he turned towards Naruto, grabbed his ninjato, and yanked it out, causing Naruto to howl in pain. The jounin then turned the blade so it was pointed upside down and aimed it at Naruto's heart. He then raised the blade above his head and was ready to deliver the final strike.

"DIE DEMON!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Time seemed to have slowed down as Naruto saw the blade come ever closer to his chest, the voice in his head kept yelling for him to move, to keep fighting. He looked to his friends and saw them all scared, screaming his name, even Sasuke was screaming for them to stop. He looked at Sakura and saw how scared she was for him.

_"__Sakura-chan… Sasuke… mina… gomenosai mina… I'm not going to make it… I'm not going to be able to become Hokage… I'm so sor… huh?" _When Naruto's gaze settled on Hinata, he saw so many emotions in both her lavender eyes. He saw worry, pain, loss, and regret, and another emotion he never recognized before. But what really got him was that out of everyone, she was the only one crying. She was crying, and she seemed to be the one who was fighting the hardest to get free. Then something clicked, he didn't want to acknowledge it, but that one emotion he saw, could it have been… no, it couldn't be.

_"__Hinata… are you…? Oh kami… I'm so sorry Hinata… I'm so sorry you have to see me die like this…"_ Naruto felt so much regret in that moment, that with all his will he wanted to fight, to win, to survive, but his body was too broken. And to make matters worse, he felt darkness falling upon him. He began closing his eyes, waiting for death. _"Gomenosai mina… Hinata… sayonara…"_ and the last thing that Naruto heard, was a shout, a shout… for a jutsu.

**"****SHINRA TENSEI!"**

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! HAHAHA**

**Ok sorry about that, just had to. Please rate and review, if you wanna flame, take it somewhere to someone who cares. And sorry this took a while to post, schools been hectic. Until next time.**


	3. The Fox Festival: Part 2

**Insane FND: WOOHOO! HERE WE GO BABY! PART 2! BRING ME THE PIES!**

*******_BASH_*******

**_Insane FND is on the floor with a giant bump on his head. Standing above Insane FND, is FND with a keyblade in hand with a sweat drop coming down his head._**

**FND: How the Hell did you get out of the vault? Ah never mind *****_Grabs I-FND's leg and starts to drag him away_***** Time to put you back in the vault.**

**Mysterious Stranger: Shouldn't you just get rid of him? He'll just cause more problems if left unchecked.**

**FND: I could… but where's the fun in that? Besides, there's a reason why he's still here.**

**MS: Ok… so when do I make my appearance?**

**FND: Soon. Just be patient, okay.**

**MS: Fine… I'm going to get some ramen *****_starts walking away_*****.**

**FND: CAN YOU GET ME SOME MISO RAMEN WHILE YOU'RE OUT PLEASE? Okay… on with the story!**

* * *

**The Fox Festival: Part 2**

**"****SHINRA TENSEI!" **Before the jounin's blade could even reach pierce through Naruto's chest, a powerful force of intense power hit his body, sending him flying through the air, into the building behind him, imbedding him into the wall of the building. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened, they had literally just witnessed a jounin being defeated from a single attack. Everyone turned back too Naruto's direction, and were all shocked at what they saw. In front of them where two unfamiliar figures one standing in front of Naruto, blocking anyone from coming any closer to him, his right palm extended in front of him as if telling everyone to stop. The second figure was standing over Naruto, her hand glowing with green chakra over his main wound. Everyone took notice of the second figures action, and noticed that the longer the figures hand was over Naruto, the more his breathing becomes more regular.

The second figure was a woman with blue hair, tied into a side bun on the right side of her head, 3 red origami roses adorning her blue hair. She wore a black cloak, with blue clouds decorating it, her amber eyes looked down at the boy with hope, happiness, but also sadness because of the condition they found him in. The figure that was standing in front of the group wore a similar cloak, the only difference was that over his cloak, he wore sky blue kage robes, and a kage hat with the kanji for ame imprinted on it. His hat was covering his face from everyone's view, but you could still see his shoulder length red hair. Another thing the group took not of was how he was clenching his left hand furiously, causing his skin to make the sound of rubbing leather, obviously he was mad.

"I want one of you too explain to me what is going on here… right now!" the whole crowd shivered in fear of the man's tone. One man from the crowd gulped and spoke with a raised voice.

"WE'RE KILLING THE DEMON! WE ARE FINALLY GETTING RID OF HIM, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He really didn't know what the man's reaction was going to be, but when he finished voicing his mind, the whole entire alleyway dropped a few degrees in temperature.

"I see…" The man then turned his gaze towards the chūnins who still had the genins pinned to the floor. He then raised his left hand, and pointed his palm towards them.

"Shinra Tensei…" and in one mighty pushed, all of the chūnins where launched off of the kids and into the wall back first. They flew into the wall with such force that the wall cracked from the force of their bodies colliding with it, and they were all sent into unconsciousness. The genins where stunned to say the least, not only did this man defeat a jounin with one move as if it child's play, but he knocked out every single chūnin that had pinned them to the ground, not even moving from his spot. The genins were in both fear and in admiration of the man's power, Sasuke however, held one thought about the man, _"I must have him train me"_. When Hinata got free, she immediately got up and ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

She reached his side and knelt beside the blue haired woman who was beside him, but she was too afraid to touch him, afraid that if she did, she would cause him pain.

"Don't worry," the woman said, putting a comforting hand on Hinata's right shoulder. "He's going to be just fine, I've already dealt with most of the internal injuries, and his quick healing ability is already helping to heal most of his cuts." Hinata was in so much joy, the boy she cared for, was going to be alright, she was so happy. The blue haired woman smiled at how she helped put the girl at ease, she saw how much the little girl cared for the boy with all her heart. Her expression however, became more serious as she turned her gaze to the other stranger.

"Nagato, what should we do? You heard what that man said; we can't let them get away with this." Nagato then turned towards Konan giving her an understanding nod, telling her that he knew just what to do to punish them for their crime. He then turned towards the crowd and was getting ready to unleash another attack, but was stopped when 5 ANBU dropped down, surrounding him.

"We are going to have to ask you to stop your assault please." One of the ANBUs said with authority in his voice. When he saw that the situation was getting more serious, he put his hands back down to his sides, showing he would stop.

"I will cease my assault… however; I want everyone here, except for the genin, arrested for attacking, and attempted to murder Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone in the crowd felt shivers run down their spines, and some decided to run, to save their own skin.

"Very well. However, we are also going to have to bring you in as well."

"I don't think that will be possible."

"Why?"

"3 reasons actually, 1) the only harm I did to anyone were those ninja who were trying to kill Naruto and were restraining his comrades from aiding him, 2) I am the Amekage of Amegakure no Sato, I have come here to propose a peace treaty between my village and Konoha, if you were to arrest me, not only would negotiations not run smoothly, but your Hokage would not be pleased at how you treat his guest, and would be future comrade." The ANBU flinched at Nagato's second reasoning, if he was truly a kage, then he had all the power he needed to eliminate them, and anyone else that attacked him, and all the proof they needed where the unconscious ninja in the alleyway. The ANBU were about to back off, but something clicked into the captain's mind.

"Wait? You said there were 3 reasons, you only said 2." The ANBU captain said wearily

"The 3rd reason is quite easy to understand actually," Nagato the reached for his kage hat and pulled it off, revealing all of his red hair. He looked at the ANBU captain with his eyes fully visible, causing the captain to flinch and back away from Nagato with fear from being starred down by his cold stare.

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki, Amekage of Amegakure no Sato, son of the late Uzukage/Daimyo of Uzushiogakure no Sato of Uzu no Kuni, and…" his glare turned from complete coldness, to that of anger that would burn a hole through your soul. "… I am the uncle of Naruto Uzumaki! Your foolish villagers and ninja attacked MY NEPHEW! I AM WITHIN MY RIGHTS TO DEFEND HIM AND HIS LIFE AS I SEE FIT!" the whole group gasped in shock at what they had just learned, not only did their demon brat belong to a clan, a prestigious one at that, but he had family, a kage no less. One thought went through the minds of everyone in the group that just witnessed how the Amekage announced himself as Naruto's uncle. _"Oh shit…"_

(The Hokage Tower, 15 minutes later)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was finishing up the last of his paper work for the night, and as with every other kage in the 5 great elemental nations, paperwork, was a kage's mortal enemy, no matter how hard you hit it, it just seems to never stop coming. Hiruzen was happy that he was done, and that he could finally go down to the festival and enjoy it with his son, Asuma, and his grandson, Konohamaru. Even though he was happy that his work was done, e couldn't shake the cold feeling that something very bad was about to happen. As he was putting on his Hokage hat, his secretary blasted through the door as if she was being chased by the shinigami himself.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! SOMETHINGS HAPPENED!"

"What do you mean? What's happened?" The Hokage looked both concern and worried, whatever it was that was wrong in his village, just knowing about it caused the cold feeling he had, to become as cold as ice.

After she caught her breath, she took a deep breath and readied herself to explain what had happened earlier that night. "Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki was emitted to the hospital just a while ago. He was attacked by a mob of villagers and a team of drunken ninja, one jounin and several chūnin, all from Konoha. He had several deep cuts and was unconscious when he was carried in." the Hokage was in complete and udder shock, not only was Naruto, the very boy he swore to do his best in protecting, in the hospital, but he was in there because of his own people, already, his mind was slipping to images of a similar event 2 years ago. Before Hiruzen could slip into the flash back, his attention shot back to his secretary who continued with the news.

"There is more Hokage-sama. A group of genin tracked Naruto down when they couldn't find him at the festival, when they found him; he was near death as they charged in to protect him. When they got pinned to ground, the jounin was about to proceed in delivering the final blow… when… well…" the secretary was now sweating profusely, Sarutobi caught onto this and become even more concerned of the situation.

"What happened?"

"Well… you see sir, before the jounin's could harm Naruto; a lone ninja incapacitated him with a single move, then incapacitated the chūnin in the same way. When an ANBU team arrived to stop him from causing any further damage, they found themselves arresting the crowd of villagers there, and escorting him, his companion, and the genins to the hospital to get Naruto medical attention… sir the man was the Amekage of Amegakure."

"I see… what is his name?"

"Nagato… Nagato Uzumaki… and apparently Naruto's uncle." The secretary stated and when she looked at the Hokage's face, all she saw was shock. Sarutobi was standing as still as a statue and gawking at the fact that not only had Nagato become the Amekage, he also was here, found out about Naruto, and saved him from the villagers. Sarutobi also knew that Nagato would be coming to the tower soon to see him, looking for answers… and blood.

Just as his thoughts had finished, Sarutobi's office door blew open, flying off the hinges with such force, that it went across to the other side of the room. Standing in the doorway was a man in a black cloak with blue clouds, and sky blue kage robes. His stood in the hallway staring Sarutobi down with his rinnegan a tick mark pulsing on his left brow, and his clenching as he stared down the aged kage.

"Hello Sarutobi… been a while hasn't it?" Nagato turned his gaze to the secretary, and his cold glare turned into a sweet smile. "Would you mind and give us a couple of minutes please?" The secretary bowed immediately to both kages and let herself out as quickly as she could, she did not want to be on the receiving end of the Amekage's death glare. "Now that she's gone, how about you start explaining why you never mentioned that Naruto survived the fox attack 13 years ago, why he's the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and why the villagers hunted him earlier today, and why I was the one who had to save him?!" When Nagato raised his voice and once again turned himself towards Sarutobi, looking him dead in the eye's, Sarutobi could feel his very being withering away from just being under the man's glare, _"It's going to be a long night…"._

(Back at the Hospital)

The genins where all waiting in the hallway, standing next to the door, where on the other side, their friend, Naruto, was being treated for the injuries that he sustained that night. They were all waiting to hear about Naruto's condition, and how long they think he'll need to recover. Everyone was scrambled about; Sasuke and Sakura were standing next to the door to Naruto's room, Sasuke was deep in thought and brooding about the attack on his comrade and how he can become stronger so that he wouldn't be overpowered again. Sakura, who had her head down low, remembering Naruto's cut up body, how he was bleeding from both his cuts and coughing out blood, how his eyes looked so cold and scared, and how close he was to dying in front of everyone. She cringed at the memory of the orange clad ninja on the floor near death. Shino and Kiba were sitting next to Hinata, both putting a comforting hand on her shoulders, trying to help her feel more at ease at the situation, but no matter what they do, she would continue to lightly weep as she hid her face between her tucked knees, wrapping her arms around them to hold them together.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji where on the other side of the wall and were waiting to hear about Naruto's condition as well. Choji was sitting on the ground looking down at a bag of potato chips that was in both of his hands, but he couldn't find his appetite. Ino was sitting next to Choji, her hands on her temple, trying to find a way to erase the events from her mind, the one bad thing about being a Yamanaka, you can never truly forget about anything, and remember almost every detail clearly. Shikamaru was on the other side of Choji and he was busy in his mind trying to figure out why in the world anyone would attack Naruto.

_"__I mean, sure, the guy could be annoying, and he can get on your nerves. But it just doesn't make sense, his pranks are usually harmless and only leave a stain or two, but that doesn't call for him to being attacked. And the graffiti and what the villagers called him. 'Demon', 'Monster', what the hell is going on." _Shikamaru was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards them. He looked up from his thoughts, and was greeted with the site of all of their senseis.

"Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, what are you all doing here?" Shikamaru asked, causing all the genin to look up and towards their senseis. When Kurenai saw the tears in Hinata's eyes, she immediately went over to comfort the poor girl. Asuma decided to follow her lead and try to comfort his students. Kakashi turned to his two students, and then the door, a pained look seen on what you can see of his face.

"Any word yet?" Kakashi asked his two students, who answered his question by shaking their heads.

"They haven't come out since we brought him in, they said that he had a large amount of internal injuries where he took the jounin's ninjato and had lost a lot of blood." Sasuke answered his sensei and then remembered about the jounin and chūnin that had attacked them. "Kakashi, do you know what happened to the ninjas that attacked Naruto?"

"The chūnin were all recovered and arrested, and now are being interrogated for the reasons behind their attack, the jounin died from a broken neck and multiple injuries to his organs. Whoever attacked him must have been very powerful."

"You should now who was Kakashi, or have you forgotten how many Shinra Tenseis Minato took while Nagato and I were here in Konoha?" Konan spoke, shocking everyone in the hallway, Kakashi especially. When he turned around, he was greeted with the site of Konan holding a bag full of drinks for the genin

"K-K-KONAN?! W-WHAT ARE- Wait? Nagato attacked was the one who attacked the jounin?! Does that mean you both know about Naruto?!"Kakashi asked timidly at the site of the blue haired woman, remembering the times he and his team were visited by both her and her husband, who proceeded to throw their sensei across the training field, reminding him treat his sister right. Konan nodded lightly with a serious expression on her face, she then walked over to the genins and handed them all drinks, which they accepted gratefully. When she reached Hinata, who was still being comforted by hug from Kurenai, she bent down and put her free hand on her shoulder to help her reassurance.

"Don't worry; I sure Naruto will be just fine, if he is anything like his mother and father, then he'll probably pull through, feeling good as new." Hinata became more relaxed when she heard the blue haired woman's words, but then she, along with the other genin caught something in her words. _…if he is anything like his mother and father… _everyone caught this, and asked themselves a similar question. _"Does that mean she knows who his parents are?"_Kakashi heard her words and became a little concerned that she will reveal who his parents were, but before he could do anything, the door to Naruto's hospital room opened, revealing a nurse exiting the room, still wiping her hands clean of the blood with a paper towel before throwing it away.

"Well… it took us a while, but he should be back to normal in no time, he'll wake sometime by tomorrow afternoon. (Especially with that _thing_ inside of him)" the nurse said with disgust under her breath about the boy being a jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Youko. Nobody heard what she said except for the jounin and Konan, most of the genin wanted to go see their friend, and asked the nurse if it was alright for them to go and see their friend. Reluctantly, the nurse said it was alright, and took her leave, allowing everyone and their senseis to enter the room.

What they saw put everyone a little more at ease. On the bed, was Naruto, peacefully sleeping with bandages wrapped along his arms and neck, bandages taped to his cheeks to help the cuts he got on them to heal faster. His upper body was visible and was garbed in a short sleeved white shirt, but some of the bandages were creeping through the sleeves, making it clear that even his upper body was wrapped up. His lower body could not be seen because it was covered with a white blanket to help keep him warm. Everyone smiled to see him resting on his bed, though still sad that he was in a hospital bed instead of his room, but still happy to see he was ok. They started wondering where he would stay since his apartment.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? W-Where is N-Naruto-kun going to s-stay since his apartment w-was destroyed d-during t-the attack?" Hinata asked worriedly about her crush, gaining looks of realization about their friend's situation, their senseis looking at each other trying to figure out where the boy was going to stay, and a curious look from Konan about the question.

"Apartment? What do you mean his apartment? I thought Naruto was staying at his father's estate. Why is he living in an apartment?" Konan looked at the group, gaining interested looks from the genin, and noticed that Asuma and Kakashi were looking down in shame, Kakashi especially. She wondered why they would look shamed, and then it clicked.

"Wait! Are you telling me that Naruto doesn't know who his parents are?! Has he been raising himself all this time?!" at those words, Kakashi just hung his head in even more shame. Konan had a mix of emotions right now, not only did she see her nephew being attacked and nearly killed by another fellow shinobi of the village he's from, but she is learning that he's been raising himself from the start. She was starting to feel her anger rising to its peak, but before it could, she shook her head out of her frustration and remembered that at the moment, that she had to take care of Naruto.

"… Right now, I need to keep Naruto safe. Kakashi, you and I will have words later, but right now, I just want to make sure he's safe."

"… I understand." Kakashi spoke dryly, all he could feel at the moment was more shame, and once again, he felt he had failed his sensei by not protecting his son. He was about to suggest that the jounins and genins should leave the room, leaving Konan and Naruto alone, but was surprised when he heard rustling coming from Naruto's bed. He looked over to the bed, only to see that Naruto was shifting and turning in his sleep, sweating heavily, and his face showing that he was in pain, while mumbling in his sleep. Naruto was having a nightmare.

"Naruto!" Konan noticed the rustling as well and rushed over to his side to see if he was alright, not opening any of his wounds, and also to give him comfort. When she reached his side, she immediately looked him over, checking his bandages and limiting his movement. She could barely hear what he was mumbling about, but some words came very clear to, _'help', 'mother', '…want to die', _and _'why me?'_. She was busy trying to keep his movements limited, but the more she tried to stop him from moving the more he resisted, his nightmare just kept getting worse and worse. She kept trying to calm him down, but he just became more agitated. She didn't notice it though when Hinata came to her side and took Naruto's hand into both of hers, blushing brightly from her action.

"N-Naruto-kun, c-calm down, it's j-just a dream. It can't hurt you. Everything is alright." Hinata spoke the words softly to Naruto, and soon after, he began to calm down, falling back to his sleep peacefully, a small, but warm, smile on his face, and holding Hinata's hand tighter, reluctant to let it go when she pulled it away when she saw he was better. She turned her head towards Konan who smiled and bowed her head thankfully to her.

"Thank you so much for the help," Konan said smiling at both the girls help and the blush on Hinata's face, she put a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her out of the room, back to the hallway. "Come on everyone. Let's let Naruto get some rest, we can visit him tomorrow and see how he's doing." And with her words, the group left, turning off the lights to let Naruto to succumb to his sleep.

* * *

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto, after hearing Hinata's words, became more relaxed, and the dream world started to fade around him, allowing him to once again rest. But when he left the dream world, he fell into another one, one where the surrounding was dark and damp, a reddish hue tinting the walls, and the floor covered with water to high above his ankle and calf. Naruto looked around the sewer, taking in what little he could see of his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was.

"uh… my head… oh that's right… I had the nightmare again…"Rubbing his head to and get the images of his nightmare out of his mind.

**"****So… you finally came to visit me…" **The heavy voice echoed through the hallway, coming from deep within the sewer. Naruto's curiosity won him over, and he went down the hall to look for the voice. He walked for minutes, wondering what this sewer was, and who was the voice that spoke to him earlier, he was begging to reach the end of the hall and entered a large chamber, with a ceiling so high, it could not be seen. He looked around the chamber and saw that it was more lit than the hallway; pipes were on the walls leading both into the hallway, and behind a giant gate with a parchment with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. Naruto walked closer to the gate, but stopped halfway into the chamber when he took notice of a large dark figure resting its head on its two, crossed over arms, two rabbit like ears unmoving, but ready to find any sound made. The beast's chest and upper body rising and lowering with every breath it made, and nine, long tails, swaying one by one in its rest.

"W-Who a-are y-you…?" Naruto said, complete stunned by the site of the gargantuan beast. When he asked his question, the beast began to move and shift; it moved itself till its face stared down at the boy, showing him the beast large, red, and slit-pupil eyes. Naruto looked at the beast, studying it for any sudden moves of hostility, but then he saw the true shape of the beast, the beast shape, was that of a giant nine tailed fox.

"Y-You're the Kyūbi! Where are we?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

**"****FOOL! I HAVE DONE NOTHING! YOUR MIND HAS SIMPLY ENTERED MY DOMAIN! AS WE SPEAK, I AM USING ALL OF MY POWER IN HEALING YOUR BODY!" **The Kyūbi bellowed down on Naruto, causing him to flinch by the sheer power of the beast voice. When he was done yelling at Naruto, Naruto looked down, recalling the events that occurred earlier that night, the name calling, the harassment, the beatings, and finally, nearly dying, just like he almost did two years ago. The Kyūbi saw the boy's expression and felt only pity for the boy, he understood the boy's feelings all too well, betrayal, fear, all of those feelings the Kyūbi felt in the past since his birth, and he knew the boy's pain, for Naruto's pain, was the Kyūbi's.

**"****Tell me kit. Do you want revenge? Do you want to make them pay for what they have done? Tell me, and I will give you all the power you would need to raise hell and destroy all those that have wronged you." **The Kyūbi words echoed through the room, and through Naruto's mind. _'Revenge… make them pay… raise hell and destroy all those that have wronged you' _the Kyūbi's offer was tempting, somewhere deep down, he wanted to lash out, spill their blood, make them scream for the mercy and forgiveness that they never gave him, all for something he had no control of. But before he continue his thoughts of vengeance, his mind went to the image of his friends and teachers, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, the Old Man, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke… and Hinata.

He had no idea of why images of her kept popping into his head, how she always poked her fingers together when he was around, how she would turn red as a tomato, how he caught her watching him when he trained sometimes, how she always eeped when he commented on her in the academy during the ninjutsu studies, her little laughs, he never noticed the many nice things about her he's never seen before, but then his mind ended on one thought, his mind settled on her face earlier on that night, more specifically, her tears. When he thought about her crying, his stomached cringed and he felt so much anger for seeing her cry, seeing her cry, Naruto hated the image of her crying, he only ever saw and wished her face to have a smile, but seeing those tears burned his very core. What made it worse was that those tears of hers were for him. She really thought that he was going to die tonight; she thought that she was going to lose him, and she was the only one out of all of their friends that even shed tears for him, not even Sakura-Chan bothered to shed him some tears when he was about to die. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Kyūbi bellowed his voice at the boy once more.

**"****Well boy… Make your choice. Do you wish to for vengeance, then come here, AND I SHALL GIVE YOU MY POWER AND WE WILL MAKE THEM-"**

"No…"

**"****Nani…?!"** The Kyūbi looked shocked at the boys reply.

"I said no… I don't want to destroy the village…" Naruto said with a resolve of pure fire, all expressed through his hardened expression, and the determination shown through how sturdy he positioned his body.

**"****D****ō****shite… D****ō****shite Naruto?!"**

"Because… I want them to be happy… I want them to be happy, and if I went on a rampage, seeking revenge, I might hurt them, maybe even worse… and I don't want to see them sad, I don't want them to be angry at me… and… and… I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER CRY!" Naruto yelled at the Kyūbi while clenching his fist trying to rid himself of the thoughts of Hinata crying in tears of him destroying the village. When he heard nothing coming from the Kyūbi's cage, he turned himself around and began to walk to the exit of the mindscape.

**"****So… you would let this continue to happen… you would continue to face the constant harassment, being the outcast, the betrayal of your own village, all for your friends… and that PINKET HARPY?!" **The Kyūbi bellowed back at the blonde, resulting in the said blonde turning back towards the Kyūbi, looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I will, one day I **WILL** BECOME THE HOKAGE, and it will end, and then everyone will have to respect and acknowledge me as NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE GODAIME HOKAGE, AND THE** PRISON **OF THE KYŪBI, AND NOT **YOU**! And I am not doing this for Sakura-Chan; I'm doing this for-"

**"****OH KAMI PLEASE SAY HINATA! KAMI PLEASE, OH PLEASE SAY THE HYŪGA'S NAME!"** The Kyūbi said, putting his hands in a prayer like fashion while looking up at the dark ceiling. Little to say, Naruto was shocked.

"Eh… uh… yeah." Naruto then relaxed his shoulders and looked down at the ground, relaxing his expression as well. "I just… I just don't want to see her cry… I don't know why, but just the thought of it, it just makes me want to make the one who hurt her pay." Naruto didn't notice, but the Kyūbi did, that he was clenching his fists when he thought of the Hinata, the Kyūbi knew exactly why the boy was feeling the way he did right now, how couldn't he, he once felt the same way.

**"****He he he he he, I know exactly why you feel the way you do about her Kit, it's about time your feelings for her are starting to manifest, kit."**

"Huh? What do you mean? What feelings are you talking about?"

**"****NANI?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE YOU BAKA?! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?! IT'S AS OBVIOUS AS YOUR ADDICTION TO RAMEN?! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE NOT OBLIVIOUS TO HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT YOU?!"**

"Eh… What are you talking about? What do you mean how she feels about me? She's just my friend." before he could ask any further, one of the Kyūbi's tails wrapped itself around Naruto's waist and brought him behind the cage, and brought to eye height to the Bijū

**"****YOU OBLIVIOUS BAKA, KIT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT YOU, DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO YOUR HEAD LIKE YOUR MOTHER HAD TO DO TO YOUR FATHER?! IS OBLIVIOUSNESS A BLOODLINE IN YOUR FAMILY OR SOMETHING?! BECAUSE IF YOU WANT ME TO, I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU, BAKA!" **The Kyūbi was starting to get irritated by Naruto's obliviousness to the girl's feelings, and shook for emphasis on what he would do to him to make him understand. Naruto on the other hand was shocked for another reason, _"My parents… wait! Does the Kyūbi know who my parents are?!"_

**"****Alright kit, listen up alright. First you should-"**

"MATTE...! You just said you knew my parents, is it true? Please… please tell me who they are, I'm begging you…" Naruto pleaded to the Kyūbi, bowing his head to try and appeal to the Kyūbi.

**"****It's not my place to tell you who they were, your Hokage definitely knows who they were, and so does your sensei. Ask them who they were, and if they don't tell you, then tell them that I shall, that should make them give in, but if it doesn't, then I hold to my word and tell you all about them. But onto other business…" **the Kyūbi then starts to shake Naruto violently in his tails grip.** "DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL YOU BAKA. HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW THE HYŪGA GIRL FEELS ABOUT YOU?! WELL DO I?!"**

"AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! WHAT FEELINGS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN KITSUNE?!"

**"****THAT'S IT! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"** The Kyūbi then moves Naruto onto his back with his tail. Once Naruto was on him, he began to move onto all four, and proceeded down deeper into the Kyūbi's cage. After some time walking, the Bijū and Jinchūriki found themselves in the back of the cage, the walls still carried the reddish hue, but the room was illuminated by the light that was coming off a giant, bright, and pulsating orb.

"What is that?"

**"****That," **the Kyūbi said, pointing his snout to the orb. **"Is where all your memories reside. It both contains them, and can show you everything you've ever seen, done, smelled, touched, whatever, it will show you… But this orb is not yours alone, kit. This orb is also mine, everything that I have experienced while sealed inside of you and more has been recorded in this orb. Now then, let's get stated." **Kyūbi then started to outstretch one of his tails and poked it into the orb, and in a matter of seconds, drew out a water drop the size of Naruto's head and brought it in front of said child. The orb droplet hanged from the tip of the Kyūbi's tail, and when it was in front of Naruto, Naruto outstretched both of his hands and put them under the hanging droplet incase it fell. When his hands were under, the droplet immediately fell from the Kyūbi's tail and landed into Naruto's hands. Naruto began examining the strange orb trying to figure out what it was. His thoughts were cut off when the orb began to glow, and he started seeing images inside of his head.

The images brought Naruto back to his first year of academy, when everyone in the class looked at him like he was the plague, his past self got angry and yelled at them telling them that he will become the Hokage. The images attention was focused more on a figure in the back of the room; the figure was Hinata, who looked at him with both happiness and disbelief in her eyes.

_"__I-I-I'm in the same class as Naruto-kun! I-I am so happy!" _ Hinata's thoughts were somehow heard by future Naruto's ears and he was shocked to learn that she was happy to have him in the same class, NO ONE was happy to have him in their class. The images started shifting more and more to the time in the academy, when he was walking down the street to Ichiraku's, or when he was training with his team. But then the images settled down on a memory of Valentine's Day in the last of the Academy for his class. The memory showed him how the rest of the class where either sharing their valentine's with each other, a large group of girls giving their valentine's to an annoyed Sasuke, and him trying to ask Sakura out on a date, ending in him getting punched in the head.

_"__Now that I look back, why did I fall for Sakura-Chan? Was it because she gave me attention or something? What was it… maybe… maybe all it was, was a stupid crush." _Naruto after going over his thoughts, once again heard another voice in his head, he knew the voice belonged to Hinata, and he found her sitting in the back of the room clutching a small box in her hands, he remembered the box, filled with chocolate, as the same one that was at his door later on in the day, no messenger in sight.

_"__Naruto-kun… I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I don't know how and I'm scared that you'll reject me… one day… one day I'll tell you… one day I'll tell you that you're the one that saved me when I lost my mother… one day I'll tell you that… that I… l-love you…"_

Saying he was shocked would be an understatement. He just heard through the Kyūbi's memories that the shy, innocent, kind Hyūga Hinata… was in love… with him. He was brought out of his thoughts when the memories started to fade and his vision blurred till he was surrounded by darkness. The darkness itself faded too, and he was back in the cage on top of the Kyūbi. He looked at his hands to see that the memory orb that allowed him to see the past through the Kyūbi's perspective, now dissolving, and returning to the original orb. Naruto turned his attention back to the Kyūbi with quizzical eyes.

"H-How-?"

**"****How were you able to see to your past and hear her thoughts? Simple, I am able to see everything that happens outside of this place through your eyes, and I am able to hear the thoughts of anyone that I choose. Though it maybe tiresome, I was surprised to learn about her liking of you… you feel pretty bad now don't you? All these years, her crush has manifested itself to the love she now has for you, she has been waiting patiently for either you too finally notice her, or too one day build up the courage to tell you herself. I could only imagine how heart she must have felt, watching try and aim for the heart of another."**Naruto hung his head in shame, he could try and understand how she felt, he felt the same when he tried to ask out Sakura, who then tried to ask out Sasuke, but she must have had it worse, she was actually in love while he was going after a silly crush. He shook his head to get his mind out of his thoughts, he can't look back, he had to make things right.

"Kyūbi… thanks… I owe you one."

**"****HA! You owe me more than one kit! And don't forget it! HAHAHAHA" **Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the Kyūbi's antics, he never expected the Kyūbi to be like this, but then he wondered why the beast would even consider to even helping him in the first place.

"Kyūbi… why are you helping me? Why didn't you just attack me and set yourself free?"

**"****As much as it would have been fun to be free again, I couldn't bring myself to destroy you. I do not hate you, in fact… I have a little respect for you."**

"Nani?"

**"****I respect you kit? I know what it feels like to be feared, to be out casted, to be betrayed, to be seen as a monster for something you had no control over. I know that feeling and more, but unlike you, I let my rage manifest and did many things, terrible things, things… that would have made him feel ashamed of me…"**

"Who?"

**"****Rikud****ou****Sennin, the man who brought me into creation… and the man who was like a father to me… he asked me one thing, ****_'to never change'_**** but I failed him and ended up breaking my word…"**

"I-I'm sorry…"

**"****Don't be, none of it was your fault, I felt too much pain and I lashed out, destroying anything I saw fit to destroy. You on the other hand, you have always been strong and never tried to bring pain to those who have wronged you, you always endured and strived to prove them wrong, to prove your worth to the village and the Shinobi World. To be honest, I don't think this village deserves someone as strong and forgiving as you."**

"Thanks Kyūbi… you know, you're nothing like I thought you to be."

**"****HA! I will take that as a compliment. And my name isn't Kyūbi! My name is Kurama!"**

"Kurama?"

**"****Yes, it was given to me by Rikudou when the other Bijū and I were created."**

"Is it alright if I call you that from now on?"

**"****Go ahead, but only with me, do not tell anyone else what my name is. Only those who I find worthy are allowed to know my name."**

"Ok Kurama, I promise."

**"****HA! Now I know you won't tell anyone. Come on kit, time for you to wake up."** Kurama then began to walk back to the gates of his cage to allow Naruto to return to the real world. Naruto hung onto the Bijū to make sure he doesn't fall off, but then a question popped into his head.

"… Hey Kurama… there's something that I wanted to know." Kurama stopped when he heard the child on his back's question.

**"****What is it?"**

"Why did you attack the village thirteen years ago?"

**"****Naruto… that day, was the day you were born, but it was also the day that my last Jinchūriki's seal was broken and was killed. I was unleashed onto the village, controlled by the same man who broke the seal and took my Jinchūriki's life, using me as the tool to take not only hers, but her husband's life aswell… that man… was Madara Uchiha… the same man who took not only the life of one who I considered a friend… but also destroyed not only mine, but your life as well…"**

* * *

**I don't know if this is a cliff hanger or not… you must decide for yourselves my friends.**

**So ya… usual stuff, review and comment, flamers can shove it where the light don't shine, and Naruto is property of Hinata Hy****ū****ga. :P ja na**


End file.
